


Only one way to find out.

by Bellacarter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward yuri, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellacarter/pseuds/Bellacarter
Summary: A Yuri Plisetsky love story between another up and coming skater. This is set about a year after the anime and they are both 16. Also posted to wattpad and tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just so everyone knows this will be set about a year after the anime, and since it's still ongoing at the time of my writing so I'll be using my own head canons for this. Also I have very litle knowledge on skating so criticism is welcome!

"Fix your free leg, you wont win anything looking that sloppy in your routine." A older women from the side of the rink instructs to a teenaged girl with long red wavy hair pulled in to a ponytail skating on the ice . "Much better. Hey Charlotte, what time is it?" The older women says while turning her head to the younger blonde women beside her. "About 4:30, we should probably start rapping it up now."

"Yeah your right." The older women agrees before turning her head back to the girl on the ice. "Erin, come here!"

"Yes grandma?" The girl on the ice says while skating towards the two other women. "We stopping for the day, you're getting tired so you'll only do worse if we continue today. You did a good job though you're really improving, dear." The older women say while smiling at the girl. "Well I'll see you to at home I need to go pick up a few things up before the trip tomorrow. So get some rest and finish your packing. Bye!" The Greg haired women says before quickly hugging the other two and walking away.

"So I guess it will just be the two of us on the way home today." The Charlotte begins sitting next to the other girl as she takes of her skates. "Finally we can listen to something besides the classical station for once!" Erin says smiling. "I'm not a huge fan of classical music but, you must admit it makes great background noise to her picking apart your proformance." "Hey! It's not my fault the choreography has no flow to it!" Erin teased back. I'd like to see you try to do better than what I did." Charlotte said with moke hurt while crossing her arm to wick the younger just stuck hertounge out at before, getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Come on lets go, let me know if I need to slow down. We wouldn't want you to brake a hip now would we." Erin teased be for jogging towards the exit. "Hey! Don't talk to your aunt like that! Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?" Charlotte said in mock anger going after Erin.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Knock knock, how's the packing going kid?" An old man says walking into the room. "Just finished actually." Erin sighed zipping up a suitcase. "It's kinda strange seeing your room so empty." He said while looking around at the bare shelves and walls. "Yeah" Erin sighed

"You know this move is a going to be a good thing it I'll give you a fresh sta- wait. Shit, I sound like I'm from some dumb movie where you learn that the real treasure was the friends you made along the way." The old man said with a laugh and a shake of his head before looking Erin in the eyes. "Look I'm gonna stop with the cliché shit and level with you it's a big move it's going to be hard it's a whole new culture and language and, even though your grandmother made sure you learned the language she can't help you fit in. You may be an accomplished skater but you'll have to prove it to them. We can't make everyone like you and some probably won't, but we will do everything we can to support you." He finished putting his hand on her shoulder, before she surprised him with a hug.

"Thanks, grandpa."

"Anytime kid, now you should probably get some sleep we have an early flight."

///////////////////////////////////

" ****ERIN!" The blonde women from earlier yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm up, I'm up. Clam down Aunt Lottie! The red haired teen grumbled coming down the stairs suitcase in one hand and a cat carrier in the other.

"Girls stop yelling, and hurry up we don't want to miss our flight." The old women said while doing a final check to make sure nothing was left "Anna, if we're late for any redone it will be with all of you triple checking we have everything it's fine! I promise!" "Daniel, there is nothing wrong with being cautious!" The old woman shoots back.

"Sorry to interrupt but if we don't get going we really will be late." Lottie says while trying to heard the couple to the car. "Erin, you have all your stuff right? I'm just going to go ahead and get them in the car so just go ahead and lock the door on your way out." The continues while pushing them out the door.

"We'll spooks guess it's time to leave. Good bye, New York. Hello, Russia." The girl says softly while looking at the grey cat in the carrier. "Meow." "Yeah, if not anything it should at least make a good story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo heads up this chapter is from Erin's POV so you'll get more of a feel about her as a character then in the previous chapter.

"Finally we're here! I don't know if I'll every be able to go back though that flight was brutal." Aunt Lottie grumbled as we excited the airport. "Stop, being so dramatic you're fine!" I say from beside her pulling my suitcase with one hand and holding spooky's carrier in the other. "Girls calm down. I know it was a long flight but, it's not your first or your last so you should know whining about it wont get you anywhere." Grandpa says from in front of us as a cab pulls up in front of the group. "Yes, Yes enough complaining, come on our car is here!" Grandma say getting viably more and more excited.

//////////////////////////////////////

I might not be bursting with excitement over the move but, I cant deny that Saint Petersburg is a beautiful place. Just watching the snow fall on the street as we drive by is breath taking. It's hard to believe that just yesterday I was on the other side of the world.

Well at lest I'm not leaving much behind I don't have a ton of friend but, we have Skype and all so we can stay in touch. The luckiest thing though is that I've spoken Russian for so long ,since grandma made me learn it, I don't have to worry much about talking with someone then fucking up my words then insulting them by accident or something...... At least any more that I do in English.

Grandma seems so excited to be back in her homeland she keeps point out places as we pass by with a big smile and telling us about them. This continuous until we pull in to the drive way of an fairly large, old, but well taken care of house. Grandma barely waits for the car to stop before getting out. "Come on slow-pokes let go inside! hurry!" Grandma says while quickly paying the driver and grabbing her things from the back of the car as we get out and grab our things as well.

//////////////////////////////////////  

  The inside of the house is even nicer then the outside, the design of it is very regal but also gives of a homey vibe from the small details, like the notch marks on one corner with names and ages written above them, or the pictures of smiling happy people lining the walls.

"It's so nice to be home! You know-" grandma began before aunt Lottie cut her of. "You grew up in this very house with aunt Vera, and never thought you ever move away. We know you've told us a hundred times."  aunt Lottie said while rolling her eyes. "Be nice to your mother it's been over a decade since she was last here." Grandpa said disapprovingly. "Come on Erin, i'll show you to your room." Grandma said not even phased by aunt Lottie.

We made our way up the stairs and down a hall before grandma stopped at a door. "Here we are dear, this was your Great Aunt Vera's room when we where growing up but i think it will suit you nicely." she explained before opining the door. The room was stunning, beautifully intricate tan wallpaper, dark wooden floors, a big window seat overlooking the backyard, a large four post bed, with a small couch in front, a TV hung directly across from the bed, under it a dresser, tons of books stored on two artfully carved bookcases flanking a matching desk, and lastly i noticed two doors on opposite sides of the room. 

  "Almost everything in here has been in our family for generations, but then again so are most things in this house." grandma further explained while walking in with me. "Though as nice as it is i'm sure you want to put you on touch it which is fine, the rest of you things should be here within the week so that should help, and don't worry about being careful with everything if i could survive Vera and I when where growing up it should be tough enough for you." Grandma continued with a look on her face as if she was remembering some of the trial she put the room through herself.

"So do you like it?" Grandma says turning to face me. "Of course it's beautiful" and it really is. "Good i'm glad you like it. You know this was you favorite room when you where younger as well." Grandma says smiling at me. Wait when i was younger i cant every remember being here before? "Oh, you probably don't remember do you? You where only what five then well four actually." Grandma says only confusing me further. "Here let me explain. When you where four years old we had Christmas up here with everyone even your other grand parents came. You loved it you spent every night in this room you would sneak out you parent room in to here and sleep in the window seat. You always did what you want, and still do we could of locked this door and you would have found a way in!" Grandma  explained laughing with a big smile on her face. "I'll have to find you some photos i know we have some of your fifth birthday around here some where! Well i leave you alone for now, you should go and take a shower and get some sleep jet lag is a bitch but if you sleep soon should help get you on schedule." Grandma says before quickly hugging me and leaving the room.

Well might as well listen to her, knowing her she'll have me up bright and early to do whatever she has planed. After letting spooky out of her carrier i look  around the room and find that the two other doors lead to a walking closet, and a bathroom with a tub that i know i would fall a sleep in if i used now. So after  giving Spooky some food and water, and taking quick shower,  i put on my pajamas and head to bed. laying in the soft sheets with spooky trying to find her spot i can't help but think that maybe this wont be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter two is done so we will defiantly be seeing Yuri next chapter, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out i just got caught up with life. If you have any comment PLEASE tell me i love feedback. Well any thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, okay this isn't getting finished the ending of the show threw of my plans, and I just cant figure out a way to make this work. But, I have started a new collection of linked one-shots called "[A Look Into The Lives Of The Altin/Carter/Plisetsky Household.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10668414)" which you maybe able to guess is about, an established relationship between my OC Erin Carter, Yuri Plisetsky, and Otabek Altin, So, if you wouldn't mind looking at it, I would appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing you should check out my writing tumblr bc-writes where I do head cannon and match up request for Yuri on ice!!! and Mystic Messenger!


End file.
